


Upon a Glance

by Cantar



Category: Heroes (tv show)
Genre: First Love, First Meetings, Growing Up Together, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantar/pseuds/Cantar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before there were any powers...there was just Mohinder and Gabriel...slash. one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upon a Glance

He hated high school, life, and people but there was nothing that could be done, yet. Gabriel went through the day head down and alone often lucky if no one dared to steal his lunch or bust his lip. He was known as a mama’s boy, nerd, geek, freak and so many other names for an abused child. 

Gabriel let it all slide off his form as best he could, but with every mean word his soul cracked and his mentally began to crumble. He had been excluded since fourth grade where children learned to separate from the unfortunate. 

His father owned a local Cloak Repair Shop and was a drunk; so after school Gabriel worked the store. Mrs. Gary was a housewife and religious nut, only saying one nice word a day to him and making sure he ate a lot. 

He couldn’t fight back when his father decided to use him as a punching bag, he was only glad; his mom didn’t stuffer the same fate.

So, he was greatly surprised when he heard rumors of a new guy from India who became popular in one day. Gabriel heard mumbles from the girls how cute he was and built. He heard the boys talking about how smart, funny and athletic he was and the teachers whispered about what a great boy he would be in their classes and how polite he was. Gabriel had tried to catch sight of the new guy Mohinder Suresh but couldn’t. 

At least not till lunch hour when Billy, the bully, decided to steal his lunch. Gabriel had started off toward his tree next to the bleachers where no on bothered to head that far, he could watch everyone. Suddenly his sweater was tugged back against his neck choking him briefly causing him to drop his sack lunch. Then he was shoved really hard to the ground.

“Think I’d let you keep your lunch today, freak,” Billy shouted lifting the lunch bag. Gabriel had landed on the ground from the shove losing his glasses. He lifted on all fours as he stumbled for his glasses when a shoe kicked his stomach leaving him breathless. “Is this all you eat freak boy,” Billy sneered at Gabriel’s usual sandwich and apple. 

Gabriel didn’t dare to speak as another kick was delivered when a shout reached his ear. “Hey, leave the guy alone.” He tensed maybe he had heard wrong but then Billy was on the ground beside him with a bloody nose. “Don’t touch him,” an accented voice growled as strong arms lifted him close to a warm body. 

He was led away from the area with a strong masculine body pressed to his back. He blinked clearing his vision to understand the stranger was leading him to the restroom. He was leaned against the where he rinsed his face with shaky hands. Water dripped down his chin as reached for paper towels only to have calloused hands cradle his face and gently wipe his face clean.

Gabriel whimpered when the warmth from the person before him retreated. He opened his eyes when the warmth returned. His breath caught as a beautiful mocha skinned male stood before him. A beautiful pearl white smile aimed at him, as soft chocolate eyes showed concern, and a head full of short bouncy curls stared at him. 

“Are you alright?” a sensual accent sang in his ear making him blush. “Yee...Yes,” Gabriel managed to get out once he focused his eyes on chocolate orbs. Concern and amusement littered the boy’s eyes making Gabriel blush more. “I’m Mohinder Suresh. You are?” Mohinder asked. 

Gabriel found he couldn’t speak and just when he had the courage the jocks came into the restroom looking for Mohinder. “Dude, leave the freak. You did your good deed,” Erin Dipper said, captain of the football team. Gabriel flinched at the name looking away from Mohinder to stare at his feet. 

Mohinder’s heart twisted when the boy looked away from him. He took a deep breath to say, “Don’t butt in.” He felt a breeze and turned to see the boy running out. Mohinder wanted to run after him—needed him back. “Come, Mohinder, forget about Gabriel Gray,” Steve Carson said, a basketball player. 

Mohinder grinned at the basketball player having supplied what he wanted—a name. ‘Sure, lets go socialize boys,” Mohinder said shoving past the group to find Gabriel. Two hours, Mohinder was chest fallen after having asked just about everyone he encountered about Gabriel. No one had any information on Gabriel; some didn’t even know his name only that he was the freak. Mohinder felt caged when he left school, he had to find Gabriel. 

Mohinder had been walking the three blocks to his house when he saw a repair shop with Gabriel speaking to an older woman. His breath caught when Gabriel managed a small grin for the woman before she left. It shocked Mohinder greatly when he felt a primal instinct to have Gabriel with him smiling ONLY at him. The feeling twisted in his gut when his eyes meet dark blue eyes that should have been black. He wanted badly to prowl over to him and just lick him EVERYWHERE!

Gabriel felt scared as he ran from Mohinder and all he knew was he had to get away or he’d do something he didn’t understand. So he left school assured that Mohinder would soon forget about him by school’s end. He went to the only place he would find tranquility to the Clock Repair Shop. His father was actually glad to see him before he left to the bar. Gabriel bent over watches and clocks fitting pieces perfectly into their correct position. 

He hummed gently to himself a song that he didn’t know but popped into his head when he saw Mohinder. A few customers had come and gone satisfied with a job well done. Gabriel glanced at the clock seeing that he had only been at the shop for two hours. Why was this day so long?! He stood abruptly knocking over his chair to pace. 

He felt caged for the first time in his life and he felt as if he was waiting for freedom—that breathe of fresh air. Mohinder was that breath of fresh air and the scent of wetness of a coming storm. Just then the store’s little bell rang revealing an older woman by the name of Glen. “Gabriel, I’m here for my time piece,” she said in raspy voice. Ms. Glen was the manager of the small theatre in the small town hidden within New York.

“Yes, Ma’am,” Gabriel said retrieving a pearl decorated watch that ticked perfectly. “You’re the only one I trust with this,” Ms. Glen whispered affectionately to Gabriel who blushed and smiled weakly. “It’s an honor to fix it Ms. Glen,” he said in a whisper as well. She smiled handing over the correct amount of cash plus an extra twenty. Gabriel tried to return it but she wouldn’t hear of it. “Save it son. One day, you’ll need every spare change.” 

Gabriel nodded shoving the bill into his pocket to put in his bank account later. “Have a pleasant day,” he said glancing at her one last time before looking out the window to find chocolate eyes staring at him.

He felt safe suddenly and something twisted deep in his gut. He could breathe again and with the emotion he stepped forward in the Clock Repair Shop. He watched as Mohinder crossed the street and entered the cooled shop to stand before him.

“Gabriel,” Mohinder whispered touching his cheek to make him gasp. “Mohinder,” he gasped out getting lost in those chocolate eyes. A pearl white smile was his reward and he stood spell bound. 

The fingers gave way into short black strands sending shivers through Gabriel that he hummed deep in his throat with pleasure. Tan fingers slide graciously over his scalp slowly that he closed his eyes in content. 

“I wandered were you got to,” Mohinder breathed in the air. Gabriel opened his eyes and stared into concern honey brown eyes. “Away. Just had to get away,” Gabriel whispered. Mohinder’s eyes showed hurt but Gabriel quickly reassured him by pulling him into a hug. 

“What are you doing?” an angry shout sounded behind the boys and Gabriel tensed in Mohinder’s arms before roughly pulling away from the embrace. “Dad,” Gabriel said staring nervously at a heavy set man, Mohinder found disgusting. It was the facial expression that alerted Mohinder that the situation turned dangerous somehow.

“I thought you were watching the shop NOT BECOMING A FAG,” Mr. Gray shouted and pointing at Mohinder. Mohinder stepped back standing before Gabriel ready to defend him. “He was just leaving,” Gabriel choked out as his hand dug into Mohinder’s back. 

Mohinder could feel the tension and fear. God, how he wanted to protect Gabriel and just take him away. Mohinder slide his arm behind his back clasping around Gabriel’s wrist stepping forward. Gabriel almost smiled at the gesture but stood his ground. He wiggled his hand free caressing Mohinder’s fingers gently in a silent thank you.

“Yes, well it was nice meeting you Mr. Gray. Gabriel, I’ll see you later,” Mohinder voiced staring into Gabriel’s dark blue eyes pleading that Gabriel come with him. Gabriel shook his head. Mohinder turned and hurried from the store.

He ran out hearing Mr. Gray shout, “Don’t come back you FAG!” He ran till he was behind a building shaking from fear and helplessness. His gut twisted so badly that it brought a cry to his lips. Mohinder wasn’t much of a crier but at that moment he burst into tears. Something strange was happening and he could do nothing to stop it.

Gabriel watched as Mohinder made it safely to the outside. He watched as the mocha skin turned bronze and light curls formed a halo before his angel disappeared from view. He turned to face his father who had gotten close. He hardly flinched when the first blow hit his chest knocking him flat.

He gasped for breath while a boot met his ribs. Gabriel curled into a ball protecting his head as best he could with the impacts of the blows bruised and tore at his skin. He shut his eyes and just imaged being with Mohinder. Everything went black.

Later that day  
Mohinder stood outside the apartment building that housed Gabriel. He had heard earlier that Mr. Gray had received a heart attack after beating Gabriel within an inch of his life. He berated himself for leaving. He begged his father to let him see his friend even with the lateness of the hour.

Mohinder had found out the address from the phonebook and now he stood in the apartments’ looming shadows. He took a deep breath and stepped inside the building. He bypassed the elevator and began the climb to the third floor. He needed to think and release the last of his emotions before seeing Gabriel.

He cared so much for the boy that he didn’t understand. He just knows that if he couldn’t be next to Gabriel then he should just stop breathing. There was no purpose in life without Gabriel. The thought scares and comforts him. He wonders if his father ever felt that way about him…he doubts it. 

He stops before a door that has a cross upon it. Mohinder sighs, raising his hand to pound on the door. 

Inside the Apartment…  
Gabriel limped around the house stuffing his clothes in a bag. His parents wouldn’t be home tonight and by then he would be long gone. He pulled maps and plans that he had hidden within his room and searched for everything hidden item he collected over the years that would help him escape. 

He was just about done packing his documents that stated he was Max Sylar, an adult within the justice system and he was glad he finished high school early through mail. He packed those documents carefully since he would need them when he got to where he was going. 

He adjusted his long sleeve tee, sliding his jacket on, pulled on a baseball cap, and placing his contacts on with black shades. He glanced in the mirror, it was closest he was going to get to hiding the bruises. He clasped the duffle bag tightly heading for the door when someone knocked. His heart stopped.

“Gabriel, are you in there?” Mohinder shouted after knocking for a full ten seconds. There was no answer and he leaned against the door, “Please open up. I need…I need to see you,” Mohinder pleaded. A minute passed he heard shuffling before the door gave way under him. He stood and stared at a dressed Gabriel.

“You shouldn’t be here,” Gabriel whispered. Mohinder stared at his outfit before saying, “You’re running away, aren’t you?” Gabriel winced at the whispered words—how they dug into his heart scarring it. He nodded when suddenly Mohinder was kissing him.

Mohinder really didn’t know what he was thinking...Gabriel would probably push him away. Gabriel felt panic raise in his chest which soothed when Mohinder pulled him close and moaned. Gabriel kissed back tenderly, unsure of the actions he made—he never kissed anyone before.

Mohinder’s body needed air and yet he held tightly to Gabriel. Gabriel gasped when Mohinder released his lips only for a second before pink pouty lips attacked his again. Gabriel dropped his bag and wrapped his arms around Mohinder pulling him closer that he was able to feel their arousals against each other.

Mohinder’s hands began to travel. God, he needed Gabriel naked, he needed to show him that someone loved him. Instead he clasped Gabriel’s arm tightly and had Gabriel cry out in pain and move away. “Oh, Gabriel, I’m so sorry,” Mohinder said stepping forward to study the bruise he just made worse if that was possible. 

Gabriel shook his head, “It’s for the best. I need to catch a bus and I’m short on time.” Mohinder froze and stared at Gabriel. He would plead for him to stay but he had to face the cruel facts no one seemed to want Gabriel here but him. An idea stuck Mohinder, “Fine, let’s go.”

Gabriel’s head jerked up to stare at Mohinder. “You can’t come with me,” Gabriel said letting the hope that flared to life within him die down. “You can’t stop me from going with you,” Mohinder said harshly. Gabriel shook his head, “Your family is here. What will they think?” Mohinder felt a little angry but said, “I’m of no importance to my father whom is the only family I have left.”

Gabriel stared at Mohinder—he knows that Mohinder wouldn’t let him leave if he wasn’t coming along. “Fine,” Gabriel said lifting his bag and wincing at the weight. Mohinder took it from him with ease and slipped his free hand into Gabriel’s. 

Once they were in the elevator Gabriel whispered, “Why?” Mohinder smiled and squeezed his hand. “My mom used to tell me of how she met my father. She said that once she laid eyes on him, she knew that she loved him. She always said it would happen that way for me. I never really believed her…that is till I met you,” he whispered in Gabriel’s ear enjoying the shudder that passed through his body. 

Later that night  
Gabriel sighed as he brushed his fingers into Mohinder’s hair. They had been on the bus for three hours and within that second hour Mohinder began to drift into sleep. Gabriel learned he loved lots of things about his companion already: the way his chest rose and fell, the way a small smile tucked in the corner of his pouty lips, the way he pushed into Gabriel’s warmth whenever Gabriel moved position. 

He wondered where they would end up together. He had always wished for someone to care for him…he just found it ironic that person would be someone so out of his league. Mohinder hummed in his sleep stretching along Gabriel’s thighs. “Shh, you still have time to sleep,” Gabriel whispered soothing back Mohinder’s curls enjoying the softness. Mohinder grinned whispering, “Do you have any idea how I feel about you?” Gabriel blushed pink turning to stare out the window. 

“Hey,” Mohinder whispered lifting his hand to caress Gabriel’s cheek coaxing him to look down. Gabriel looked down at Mohinder instantly falling into the depth of his honey brown eyes. Mohinder smiled whispering, “I want to show you how much I love you. Is that weird?” Gabriel nodded, “No has ever done it before.” Mohinder chuckled low and husky sending shivers down Gabriel’s spine. He pulled Gabriel’s hand from his hair before gently kissing each fingertip. 

“I want you,” Mohinder whispered not to wake the other passengers, “and no matter how long it takes, you’ll know that one Mohinder Suresh loves you terribly that should you reject him, he would surely die of a broken heart.” Gabriel bent his head sliding his hand beneath Mohinder to tug him forward before kissing him. Gabriel purred in his chest when Mohinder’s hand slides beneath his shirt to caress his back. They pulled away breathless. “Could you show me such things Mohinder,” Gabriel asked soothing Mohinder back into sleep as he played with his hair. 

They had arrived to a hotel room for one tired, sweaty, and hungry. “You shower first. I’ll order food,” Mohinder said picking up the hotel line to call the kitchens. Gabriel smiled but entered the restroom stripping then stepping into the warm water. He groaned, that felt nice, relaxing, and he wanted a bed beneath him. Gabriel washed and returned to the room wrapped in just a towel to find Mohinder emptying the bag upon the bed. “What are you doing?” Gabriel asked.

Mohinder looked up smiling, “Looking for something that will fit me. I didn’t touch any of your documents if that’s what you’re worried about.” Gabriel grinned weakly…he had been worried about that. Mohinder picked up some boxers and pajama pants to wear. He stepped up to Gabriel kissing him saying, “You look good wet,” before walking off to shower. Gabriel sank to the bed groaning.

He sat seeing how Mohinder already had before dressing. He repacked his bag and slide between the sheets enjoying how his muscles stretched. He wondered if he was finally going to be happy in the hidden depths of Washington with Mohinder. 

Gabriel was awaken by warmth that surrounded his body. He opened his eyes heavy with sleep to find Mohinder draped across his chest clinging to him. A great emotion spread throughout his body and he wrapped his arms around Mohinder before sleeping again. 

Three years later…

Gabriel was soaked from the rain that doesn’t cease in their small town. He entered their apartment dripping water everywhere. He groaned as a puddle formed around his shoes. A laugh made him look up to find Mohinder dry in jeans and a t-shirt smiling lovingly at him. Gabriel’s breath caught in his throat that expression always manages to leave him breathless. 

“Well,” Mohinder asks as he steps forward stripping Gabriel of his raincoat and shoes, “I think I’ll warm you up,” Mohinder added dragging Gabriel to their room.

Gabriel smiled as he pulled off his shirt and jeans to have Mohinder’s warmth surround him. Gabriel enjoyed the skin to skin contact shivering as gentle kisses fell upon his body as if in worship. “Mohinder,” he moaned grasping at Mohinder’s body. It was a familiar dance that Gabriel loved---push and tug of bodies, heat created within bodies, and finally melding together so perfectly.

Mohinder buried within him Gabriel felt happiness, pleasure, and love bloom inside his heart. “Mohinder,” he moaned with Mohinder’s first thrust long and hard. “Yes, my love,” Mohinder asked as he set a slow pace, Gabriel meet him easily. Gabriel stared into honey chocolate eyes seeing love, happiness, and pleasure all of which he caused by being himself. He tugged Mohinder’s head to his and kissed him passionately releasing him to whisper, “I LOVE YOU!”

Mohinder smiled as his heart seemed to expand and explode with emotions. He had never felt like this not even when his mother was alive. How he cherished Gabriel, Gabriel who had given him everything with just that one look when they first meet fear mixed with hope. He looked at Gabriel’s face as he moaned in pleasure asking, “More.” Gods, Mohinder couldn’t ACTUALLY he wouldn’t deny Gabriel anything before pumping into the willing body to reach satisfaction.

They came as one whispering “I love yous” into skin and mouths. Mohinder eased from Gabriel’s body to wrap him up in warm skin. “I do believe that you are dry,” Mohinder chuckled kissing Gabriel’s neck. Gabriel laughed and how Mohinder loved it making his stomach flop in happiness.


End file.
